


Trans

by Gepo



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen, Transsexual
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: Riyoko Ikeda hat noch einen zweiten Manga veröffentlicht, der von einer Frau in Männerkleidern erzählt: Claudine. Im Gegensatz zu Lady Oscar ist Claudine jedoch wirklich transsexuell und leidet sehr darunter, als Mann im Körper einer Frau festzustecken. Wie viele Transsexuelle in der Vergangenheit (und auch heute noch 40%!) beging Claudine Selbstmord. Lady Oscar ist in ihrem Inneren eine Frau, doch mit dem klaren Eindruck von "Claudine" in meiner Erinnerung drängte es sich mir auf, Lady Oscar als transsexuelle Person darzustellen.Das hat eigentlich eine lange Geschichte verdient. Leider habe ich dazu gerade keine Kapazitäten. Trotzdem wollte ich die Idee nicht einfach verwerfen, also gibt es nun einen One-Shot zu Oscars Transsexualität. Ich möchte übrigens betonen, dass echte Transsexuelle im Gegensatz zu diesem One-Shot ihr ganzes Leben innerlich schon wissen, dass ihr Körper nicht passt. Die Besonderheiten dieses One-Shots sind der Tatsache geschuldet, dass man vor 300 Jahren mit Körperlichkeit anders umging als heute (zum Beispiel dürfte Oscar noch nie einen nackten Jungen oder Mann gesehen haben).





	Trans

Oscar grummelte in ihr Kissen und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Die Weiten des Waldes flogen noch an ihrem Auge vorbei, während in ihr gleichzeitig das Bewusstsein erwachte, dass das Pferd unter ihr nicht existierte und das farbige Laub der Bäume nichts als eine Illusion ihres Traums war. Sie seufzte in die weichen Federn und blinzelte den Schlaf von ihren Lidern. Natürlich war der wunderschöne Schimmelwallach nur ihre Phantasie gewesen. Ihr Vater ließ sie nur ihr Pony reiten – nicht, dass Miellée kein tolles Tier wäre, nur … sie war halt nicht einmal so groß, wie Oskar mittlerweile war. Ein echtes Pferd zwischen ihren Beinen, mit dem sie jeden ein-, wenn nicht sogar überholen könnte, was sie nicht dafür gäbe …

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht in Ekel und Unverständnis, als sie der Realität vollständig gewahr wurde. Statt des gewünschten Sattels wirkten ihre Beine eher glitschig und nass. Mit einem Ruck schnellte sie auf und warf die Decke zurück, worauf sie außer einem Schrei nicht viel zusammen brachte. Was war das? Warum war da Blut? Wo kam das her?

Ihr schoss eine Eingebung in die Gedanken, dass sie sich nach offenen Wunden untersuchen sollte, aber dieses eher schleimig wirkende Blut war so eklig, dass sie vor sich selbst zurück schreckte. Sie griff ihr Nachthemd und zog dieses weit genug hoch, um zumindest ihre Beine sehen zu können, doch mehr wagte sie nicht, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Mademoiselle Oscar?“ Ihre Zofe Sophie eilte hinein. Schon im Laufen wandelten sich ihre besorgten Züge in Freude und Begeisterung, bis sie an der Bettkante zu stehen kam und mit einem freudigen Lächeln die Arme hob. „Gott sei es gedankt! Welch eine Freude!“

„Was?“ Oscar verzog ihr Gesicht noch weiter. War Sophie nicht mehr bei Trost? Was war denn bitte freudig daran, in einem Bett voller Blut aufzuwachen?

„Eure Mondblutung, Mademoiselle! Jetzt seid ihr eine vollwertige Frau. Ihr könntet nun sogar heiraten, wenn euer Vater denn so gewillt wäre. Welch eine gute Nachricht! Ich werde eure Eltern sofort davon in Kenntnis setzen.“ Trotz der Ankündigung blieb Sophie neben dem Bett stehen. „Doch zuerst einmal müssen wir euch säubern. Ich sage Ise Bescheid, dass sie Euch ein Bad richten soll. Bleibt im Bett.“

„Kann ich wenigstens einen Lappen haben?“, rief Oscar der älteren Dame, die sich schon abgewandt hatte, hinterher.

„Später, Oscar, jetzt läuft es ja nur nach.“ Diese sandte einen strengen Blick. „Bleibt dort und macht nicht mehr schmutzig, als schon blutig ist.“

Die Zwölfjährige verbat sich ein Schluchzen. Es war nur Blut. Sie hatte schon öfter geblutet, wenn auch noch nie in ihrem Bett. Und was bitte war eine Mondblutung? Was blutete denn? Sie zog ganz langsam die Beine auseinander und schluchzte doch, als sich ein Blutfaden zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln zog und aufs Bett tropfte, als sie wieder still hielt. Es kam wirklich zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, nicht? Diese eine Stelle ihres Körpers, die anscheinend sagte, dass sie eine Frau war. Was da bei Jungen anders war, wusste sie nicht, aber anscheinend bluteten sie nicht, so weit sie das jetzt verstanden hatte. Hieß das Blut also, dass sie endgültig kein Junge mehr werden könnte? So wie diese Auswüchse an ihrer Brust sagten, dass sie nun Kleider zu tragen hatte, wenn es nach Sophie ging?

Aber ihr Vater sagte, sie sei ein Junge. Dass sie ein Mann werden konnte, wenn sie es wollte. Hieß das Blut nun, dass sie ihre Chance verpasst hatte, ein Junge zu werden? Ein zweites Schluchzen verließ ihre Kehle und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Musste sie jetzt doch Kleider tragen und heiraten? Sie hatte alle ihre fünf Schwestern heiraten sehen und wenn sie eins wusste, dann war das, dass sie das niemals, niemals wollte. Was sollte bitte toll daran sein, den ganzen Tag zuhause zu sitzen und Briefe zu schreiben oder Tee zu trinken?

Sie wollte reiten, fechten und ein Soldat werden, ganz wie ihr Vater. Sie wollte eine glatte, haarige Brust wie er. Und vor allem wollte sie keinen Körper, der blutete! Wenn das hieß, eine Frau zu sein, dann waren Frauenkörper wirklich abscheulich.

Na ja, hübsch waren sie schon. Babette, die beste Freundin ihrer Schwester Charlotte, war ein reizendes Mädchen. Ihre Brüste waren auch schön. Ihr standen Brüste. Nur an Oscars Körper wirkten sie … falsch. An sie gehörte so etwas nicht. Die anderen Jungen hatte auch keine Brüste. Sie versuchte zu schlucken, doch die Spucke blieb in ihrer Kehle hängen, sodass sie einen Moment lang keine Luft bekam.

Aber sie war kein Junge. Sie war jetzt eine Frau.

Angeekelt zog sie das Nachthemd wieder hinunter. Gott, warum hatte sie solch einen Körper? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht, dass sie jetzt doch eine Frau war? Oder zumindest einen solchen Körper hatte? Was musste sie tun, um ihn wieder los zu werden? Wen könnte sie fragen? Nicht Sophie, die wollte, dass sie eine Frau war. Sie müsste ihren Vater fragen, der würde Rat wissen. Gleich nach dem Waschen würde sie zu ihm gehen und er würde ihr helfen, den richtigen Körper zu bekommen.

 

Ihre Unterwäsche war mit Tüchern ausgelegt worden, massenweise davon. Es war wie damals, als sie einen „demütigen Gang“ hatte lernen müssen und man ihr einen Apfel zwischen die Schenkel geklemmt hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach nur entwürdigend an. Auch der Gedanke, dass sie weiterhin blutete … wie konnten Frauen so etwas gut finden? Klar wäre es schön, hiermit erwachsen zu sein, aber als Frau war das absolut kein begehrenswerter Zustand.

Sie musste dringend Klarheit schaffen, also klopfte sie an der Tür des Studienzimmers. Um diese Tageszeit pflegte ihr Vater die Korrespondenz zu führen, die sein Beruf mit sich brachte. Nachdem sie Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, betrat sie den Raum und verbeugte sich, bevor sie fragte: „Darf ich Sie um ein Gespräch bitten, Vater?“

„Gern, Oscar.“ Er wies auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Sekretärs. „Was führt dich zu mir, Sohn?“

Sie nahm Platz und wurde dabei erinnert, dass sie zunehmend einnässende Tücher zwischen den Beinen trug. Ohne ihre Worte genau zu bedenken, fragte sie frei heraus: „Wie kann ich ein Junge werden, Vater?“

„Du bist mir der beste Junge, der du sein kannst, Oscar.“ Der Ältere lächelte sie mit klar erkennbarem Stolz im Gesicht an.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Lob, Vater, doch ich möchte auch den Körper eines Jungen. Wie kann ich ein echter Junge werden?“ Beinahe wäre sie vor Spannung auf dem Stuhl nach vorne gerückt, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen. Contenance, so hatte Sophie es sie gelehrt.

Das Lächeln wich langsam aus den Zügen ihres Vaters. Die Falten glätteten sich, schließlich senkte sich sein Blick. Einen Moment lang schien er in Gedanken verloren, bevor er sich erhob und um den massiven Eichentisch schritt. Neben Oscars Stuhl ging er auf die Knie, griff deren Hand und sah ihr in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Gott hat dir diesen Körper gegeben, Oscar. Es ist der Körper eines Mädchens und es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, dir einen anderen zu geben. Aber in meinen Augen ist das nicht wichtig. Für mich bist du ein echter Junge, Oscar und du hast mich stets stolz gemacht. Du hast viele Hürden gemeistert und ich bin froh, an deiner Seite gewesen zu sein, um es mitzuerleben. Auch dein Körper ist eine Hürde, die du meistern musst, mein Junge. Du wirst immer kleiner, schmächtiger und schwächer sein als Männer. Ich weiß, dass du dennoch ein meisterhafter Fechter wirst.“

Oscar wagte es nicht zu atmen. Sie war eine Frau. Sie würde größer werden, aber nur so groß wie ihre Schwestern. Ihre Brüste würden so groß werden wie die ihrer Schwestern. Vor allem würde sie stets so zierlich sein wie ihre Schwestern. War es das, was ihr Vater ihr sagen wollte? Dass sie eine Frau bleiben musste, auch wenn sie wie er lebte? Dass sie diesen Körper behalten musste, auch wenn sie ein Junge war?

„Es gibt keinen Weg?“, fragte sie nach, die Stimme nasal durch die Tränen, die unbemerkt über ihre Wange rannen.

„Nein, mein Sohn. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir einen solchen Körper geben können, doch dir wurde der eines Mädchens zugeteilt. Aber was wichtig ist, ist nicht, was unter der Kleidung zu finden ist. Du wirst eine Uniform tragen und deinen Dienst für die Krone verrichten. Du wirst deine Gegner schlagen, wenn nicht durch Kraft, dann durch Flinkheit. Du wirst ein General werden, ganz wie ich und dein Körper wird dir dabei kein Hindernis sein. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

„Ich danke Ihnen, Vater.“ Oscar atmete tief durch und wischte energisch die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Seinen Wangen. Er war ein Junge. Ganz egal, was sein Körper tat, er war ein Junge. „Darf ich mich zurückziehen?“

„Natürlich.“ Sein Vater erhob sich. „Komm zu mir, wann immer du reden möchtest.“

„Habt vielen Dank.“ Er rutschte vom Stuhl, wobei die blutigen Tücher zwischen seinen Beinen an seiner Unterwäsche zogen. Ihm verrutschte die Mimik, doch sein Vater bemerkte es zum Glück nicht. Die Verabschiedung erfolgte durch eine Verbeugung an der Tür, bevor er den Flur hinab jagte in sein Zimmer. Die Wäscherin Ise schien seine Bettbezüge gewechselt zu haben, sodass er sich auf sein Bett warf. Er schreckte zurück, als er Blut roch.

Sein Blut.

Das Blut seines verfluchten Körpers. Er sank vor dem Bett auf die Knie und ließ das Schluchzen hinaus. Wie sollte er denn mit so einem Körper leben? Allein diese Mondblutung, die Sophie ihm erklärt hatte … wie sollte er denn eine Gardeuniform tragen, wenn er lageweise Tücher hinein stopfen musste? Wie sollte er reiten, wenn jedes Hinabsinken ihn auf schleimigen, nassen Stoff treffen ließ? Wie sollte er stolz auf seine Orden hinab blicken, wenn die Hälfte davon unter der Auswölbung seiner Brust verschwand?

Mit einem Mal riss er sich die Kleider vom Leib, bis nichts als die Unterwäsche noch übrig war. Er warf einem Blick hinein und entgegen seiner Vermutung waren dort nur Tropfen. Dabei fühlte es sich an, als hätte er alles bereits durchweicht. Er zog die Unterwäsche wieder hinauf und trat vor den Spiegel. Dünner Schultern, beginnende Knospen einer weiblichen Brust, eine schmale Taille, ein zunehmend breiter werdendes Becken und ausladende Schenkel – was er sah, erweckte Ekel. Vor allem diese Wölbungen, die immer größer wurden … er griff seinen Dolch und hielt ihn an seine Brust. Was, wenn er sie abschnitt? Würden sie nachwachsen? Könnte er sie entfernen, ohne zu verbluten? Mit einem Seufzen legte er die Klinge beiseite.

Er blutete doch bereits, wer wusste schon, ob er das überleben würde. Beim besten Willen, er würde sich auch nicht ins eigene Fleisch schneiden können. Aber wie sollte er sie loswerden? Konnte er nicht zumindest verhindern, dass sie noch größer wurden? Mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung lief er zu seiner Kommode, wo Sophie die medizinischen Materialien für ihn aufbewahrte. Heraus zog er zwei breite Verbände und die Nadeln, mit denen diese stets befestigt wurden. Zurück vor dem Spiegel begann er, seine Brust damit einzuwickeln. Dabei zog er sie so straff, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Erst, als die Verbände seine ganze Brust bedeckten und von den Auswölbungen nichts mehr zu sehen war, atmete er wieder durch. Fast wurde ihm schwindelig, so schwer war das Luftholen plötzlich. Egal – vielleicht konnte er so ihr Wachstum stoppen. Es war einen Versuch wert. Oscar konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem und sah dabei erneut in den Spiegel. Wie könnte er seine Schultern breiter werden lassen? Wie konnte er sein Becken daran hindern, breiter zu werden? Er würde den Arzt fragen müssen. Ganz gleich, was er tun musste, er würde es tun.

Wenn er schon kein Mann werden konnte, dann würde er zumindest täuschend echt nach einem aussehen, selbst wenn er sich jedes Barthaar einzeln ankleben musste.


End file.
